User blog:Yoshi-TheOreo/Leisure Players vs. Hardworking Players
Hello gang, it's been awhile. Just hopped back on the game after burning out over Borderlands 2, and notice the rampent number of high levels. Also noting all the fantastic gear they have farmed/traded for. That's all fine and dandy, but it's really hard for me to join a room anymore with my Monk. I've known why since release of this game: (DUR, MUNK CAN'T DPS! WHERE'S YOUR EVENT WEAPONS! KICK!) Well, let me display to you the specs of my Monk. Keep in mind this is console, so PC players, reframe judgement because of the lack of mytherial gear: *Monk Lv. 80 *136 Health: 2250 *148 Damage: 6,462 x 5, 13,776 x 5 with Hero Boost (Sun-Kissed sword; range) *100 Speed *60 Repair Rate *100 Tower Boost *315 Hero Boost *87% Physical Resistance *88% Flame Resistance *Laser Robot with 4247 Damage, 6 in fire rate, 2 in Additional Projectiles (To cover Fire Resisted enemies) Now this looks pretty good, but to the eyes of leisure players, some believe I barely survive in Hard mode Summit; and I'm the one who bitch slaps the dragon out of the sky opposed to Apprentices and Huntresses with no resistance whatsoever. "DUR, DIED N 1 SHOOT! WTF! ME HAS WEPON WIT GIGATON DUP-GRADES!" Granted, I can't pop Ogres before they reach the gate, but once up close, I shotgun these guys faster than Undying Rods, and keep both lanes from reaching the top. Plus, extra damage and healing to those around me? Who wouldn't want a mofo like this on their team? You guessed it, leisure players. When I say leisure players, I refer to people who heavily depend on event items to perform the most simpliest of tasks. People who haven't the slightest idea of what extent it truly takes to tackle an Ogre on certain modes, or just mobs in general. I often get kicked out of Mistymire Insane+ first wave leveling simply because I'm a Monk running with no Skittles, Laser Robot, or all these other rape the air fantasic pets, that just seems to shelter the player's ability to comprehend. I can clearly keep my myriad of enemies at bay, again, these are simply people who don't understand, and are 'guided' through by the event items or that 200 upgrade (insert Morrago item here) weapon. "Well Yoshi, just join the events, and get yourself an event item." It may come to a surprise, but I have no interest of owning any of the event weapons. My reasons is purely because I wish not to fall into the same category as leisure players, and two, they strip the challenge from the game. It's like modded weapons, but legalized. Then you have the hardworking players; the ones who learn from trial and error, through each grueling defeat to satisfiying victory, the players who used varies weapons from varies upgrades who know the statures and limitations of a character's build, and don't quickly shift to the kick button simply because of absent event items. I've learned to stay clear of hosts doing the DLC, simply because three to four players pretty much seals the deal, and tremendously aids the game to kicking your ass. (Genies won't appear onscreen or on the map until a build is lifted, sharkens have the same tendencies, can't vouch for Sky City since I haven't done it yet. I heard console players get nothing, so Easy Mode, here I come!) Perhaps if they got rid of the useless armor that littered the ground with slaughtered enemies, and changed it to where the score at the end of the wave can be transferred into mana or XP, then maybe that 'could' clear up the memory cache, and not crash so often with the DLC content. Well, I just needed to blow off some steam. You all know how it is with this game, despite what platform you're on. Category:Blog posts